In some semiconductor devices, in order to optimize the characteristics of an internal circuit, the level of an external power supply voltage is shifted and then supplied to the internal circuit. At that time, when there is a large difference between the delay time of the rising edge of an output voltage and the delay time of the falling edge of the output voltage, the deviation of the duty ratio of the output voltage increases, which results in a large reduction in operation margin.